Mil grullas
by Less Ziur
Summary: Existe una leyenda antigua leyenda japonesa que promete a cualquiera que haga mil grullas de papel recibirá un deseo de parte de una grulla, tal como una vida larga o la recuperación de una enfermedad.


**Disclaimer** : los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Furudate. La historia es ficticia y no influye en nada con la original.

 **Notas** : ¡HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY que tal! Vengo después de un añote a publicar un nuevo trabajo, esta vez es para una bella dinámica (otra vez) del grupo UshiTen Hell en la dinámica llamada "Santa secreto". Este añito me tocó a Tendo WanFo'Oru Satori. Espero que te guste el pequeño One shot que hice para ti.

* * *

I  
Deseos.

El pequeño Satori sonrió ampliamente mientras sus pulgares acomodaban el ultimo pliego del papel en la singular pieza que acababa de crear. Con una sonrisa satisfecha, dejó su pequeña obra frente a los ojos de Ushijima, quien, con ojos brillantes buscó la aprobación del pelirrojo para tomar la pequeña grulla. Una sonrisa mucho más amplia dio el visto bueno para que con sumo cuidado Wakatoshi admirara de cerca.

\- Mi papá me enseñó ayer – mencionó Satori, y los ojos de Wakatoshi expresaron por un breve momento el dolor que aun marcaba el hecho de que su progenitor se haya ido lejos de él.

Al ver esto, Tendou trató de remediarlo.

\- También me dijo algo – los ojos de Ushijima ahora estaban fijos en él. – ¡Puedes pedir un deseo a los Dioses si completas mil grullas! ¡Lo que quieras! Una vida larga, curarte una enfermedad… que tu papá vuelva… –.

Wakatoshi guardó silencio. Desde que Satori conoce a Ushijima, él siempre ha demostrado ser una persona muy callada y reservada; pero desde que su padre se marchó a la guerra, las palabras o monosílabos que usualmente Wakatoshi pronunciaba, disminuyeron.

Tendou sabía que para Wakatoshi su padre aun peleaba en la guerra, pero ésta ya había terminado, y si su padre no había regresado, jamás lo haría. A pesar de eso, para él era muy difícil endurecer su corazón si se trataba de su mejor amigo, y era prácticamente imposible decirle que su padre ya estaba viéndolo desde el cielo.

Y aunque no lo pareciera, si su mejor amigo estaba triste, Satori también lo estaba. Porque así lo sentía en su corazón, la sensación de una presión que comprime su pecho no le dejaba en paz cada que veía como es que el rostro de Ushijima se descomponía en un gesto de tristeza. Por eso, cuando su padre le enseñó cómo hacer grullas y le contó esa historia, su pequeña mente de seis años pensó que tal vez con eso podría hacer que el papá de Wakatoshi volviera como el suyo, aunque le faltara un pie; sin embargo, necesitaría ayuda de su mejor amigo para hacerlo ya que el deseo se cumpliría a quien realizara las mil grullas.

Le explicó muchas veces cada doblez, con la paciencia que la mayor parte del tiempo carecía, pero a Wakatoshi realmente no se le daba bien las manualidades. Por su parte, Wakatoshi prefería mil veces ir por ahí arrojando su pelota que tener que hacer mil veces los complicados dobleces que su mejor amigo trataba de enseñarle.

\- Después de todo mi papá no va a regresar – susurró Wakatoshi.

Para Satori esa no era una opción. No quería volver a escuchar a Ushijima llorar en la soledad de la pequeña bodega alejado de la casa principal de donde vivía, no quería que su amigo se sentara solo, lejos de todos los chicos de su edad con esa mirada nostálgica y dolorosa.

\- Yo… Yo haré las mil grullas y pediré que el papá de Wakkun regrese – mencionó con firmeza, uniendo en un hilo las que ya había hecho Wakatoshi para después guardarlas en una caja.

Cuando atardeció, Satori salió de la bodega donde ambos siempre estaban después de que la señora Ushijima le hizo notar la hora. Con una reverencia y la primera grulla que Wakatoshi había logrado hacer en su mano se despidió de ambos, corriendo para llegar a su casa antes de que anocheciera.

Pero nada en el mundo prevenía a ambos de la noticia que recibió Tendou al llegar a su casa.

La familia acomodada del padre del pequeño pelirrojo había dado el visto bueno que los tres integrantes vivieran en la comodidad de la enorme casa de campo en donde se refugiaban de la guerra.

Satori sabía que su padre estaba de maravilla en cuestión de salud a pesar de que ahora estaba incompleto, lo sabía con el simple hecho de que su amplia sonrisa se mantenía cuando miraba a su esposa o a él. Así que no entendía el hecho de tener que irse tan precipitadamente. Aunque por lo que decía su madre sobre su abuela, ella era una mujer que hace las cosas a su antojo.

 _En ese momento el deseo más grande de Tendou era poder quedarse a lado de Ushijima._

II  
La fastidiosa y elegante vida de Satori Tendou.

Despedirse de Wakatoshi no fue nada fácil.

Ambos eran los mejores amigos desde que tiene memoria. Y solo por eso, su madre le dejó quedarse la noche previa a su partida a dormir con los Ushijima. Tal vez la idea principal era jugar o contar historias, pero lo que terminaron haciendo fue doblar papel para que su deseo se cumpliera.

El propósito de Satori de hacer las mil grullas era desear quedarse con Wakatoshi. El de Wakatoshi seguía siendo el mismo que de hace una semana, que su padre regresara a casa.

Sin embargo, ambos se quedaron dormidos sin cumplir sus deseos.

Cuando menos se dieron cuenta ambos estaban llorando en el andén del tren, despidiéndose forzosamente.

Satori dejó de ser un mar de lágrimas y mocos un par de horas después, justo después de cansarse de llorar y caer rendido en las piernas de su madre.

Ahora se encontraba viendo por la ventana el repetitivo paisaje de grandes zonas boscosas, sus ojos aun mostraban la hinchazón por el llanto, su cabello había sido peinado perfectamente quedando con su corte de tazón bien definido, el pantalón parchado y su camisa agujerada habían sido cambiados por un ridículo traje de marinero con un pantaloncillo que daba a relucir sus raspadas rodillas, sus gastados zapatos fueron remplazados por zapatos blancos bien lustrados y unos ridículos calcetines con holanes.

Incluso sus padres habían cambiado sus atuendos. Ahora se veían más formales. De aspecto más occidental que oriental.

\- ¿Por qué aceptaste si estábamos perfectamente bien? – se quejó su progenitora.

\- Verás que no es tan malo, mi madre dijo en su carta que estaría feliz de que todos estuviéramos viviendo con ella –, sin embargo, esas palabras no convencieron a su esposa.

La casa de campo de sus abuelos era norme, y también era demasiado tardado llegar ahí. Fueron casi tres días de viaje en tren y de ahí un aburrido viaje en carreta por las montañas hasta la dichosa casa.

Lo primero que recibió de su abuela fue una mirada analítica, no pasó desapercibido absolutamente nada de su vestimenta.

\- A partir de ahora aprenderás a comportarte con clase – fueron las dulces palabras con las que lo recibió. Y fue justamente como había dicho su madre, esa mujer estaba muy educada a lo occidental.

De hecho, todo a su alrededor era muy occidental. En cuanto entró a la gigantesca casa no tuvo que quitarse los zapatos, adentro le recibieron los que suponía eran sus primos, las mujeres hicieron una reverencia extendiendo sus vestidos y los niños doblando sus cuerpos muy a lo japonés. El choque cultural le dejó su mente en blanco por un momento.

Uno de sus primos le entregó una hoja con muchas letras. Para su corta edad era algo difícil comprender lo que significaba cada kanji, pero los números eran otra cosa. Sabía decir la hora, y cada número en esa hoja era un horario fijo que de seguro le decía lo que tenía que hacer. Y la hoja iniciaba con un muy bien escrito "08:00".

Satori ya tenía todos sus días planeados de ocho a ocho, repletos de actividades educativas y de "diversión". Aunque no sabe que tiene de divertido aprender las reglas de tomar té de manera inglesa y japonesa.

A pesar de eso, un día simplemente se acercó a su madre y le pidió algo que había estado picoteando en su cabeza incesantemente después de una de sus tantas lecciones de escritura.

\- ¿Quieres enviar una carta a Wakatoshi? – las mejillas de Satori se pusieron rojas después de que su madre lo repitió en voz alta y frente a sus tías. – En cuanto termine aquí, con gusto te ayudaré – susurró ahora.

La primera carta que su madre le ayudó a escribir no decía mucho, solo mandaba saludos y contaba lo que había sucedido desde el día en que llego hasta ese momento. Lo tranquilo que era el sitio y le preguntaba sobre toda su familia, exceptuando a su padre.

Cuando recibió la respuesta, su pequeño corazón saltó de alegría.

Para Satori los años pasaban en esa enorme casa. Vio a sus primos crecer y formar sus familias, irse y a otros quedarse, algunos regresar y a otros partir para siempre al cielo. Su padre fue parte de ese último grupo de personas. Ese día escribió la noticia a Wakatoshi, mientras sus lágrimas caían sobre el papel y corrían la tinta negra, incluso cuando recibió la respuesta y leyó las condolencias por parte de Ushijima, sus lágrimas volvieron a salir.

Un día mientras tomaba sus molestas clases de caligrafía, su abuela mandó a llamar por él. Satori estaba feliz de que sus clases se hayan interrumpido, pero prefería las clases a tener que hablar con esa señora. Su relación con su abuela no era la mejor, y más a partir del día en que su padre falleció, desde entonces, parecía que su abuela solo lo mantenía en esa casa por el simple hecho de compartir la misma sangre que él.

\- Iras a vivir a Inglaterra conmigo, partimos en tres semanas. Es todo, puedes regresar a tus actividades – fueron las palabras de la anciana, mientras meneaba con delicadeza la cuchara tomándola con precisión entre su índice y su pulgar alzando el meñique.

\- ¿Así como así? ¿Sin pedir mi opinión? –.

\- Dije que te podías retirar –.

Satori enfureció, con ambas manos extendidas golpeo la mesa haciendo que la porcelana sobre ésta temblara y el té saliera de la taza de su abuela. Los pocos presentes voltearon a ver el alboroto, intrigados al ser la primera vez que se escuchaba semejante ruido en tan _pacifico_ lugar.

La anciana le miraba con el entrecejo fruncido, tomó su bastón y golpeo con el mismo el brazo derecho de Satori. – Quieras o no – sentenció, apuntando con la barbilla hacia la casa para que el pelirrojo se retirara.

Sin decir más, Tendou caminó a grandes zancadas, atravesando el jardín en cuestión de segundos, sus largas piernas le ayudaron a subir de dos en dos las escaleras y cuando llegó a su cuarto, azotó la puerta con el mal genio que siempre se escondía.

No era justo.

Si esa señora lo odiaba tanto y no quería que estuviera cerca de su perfecta familia, desde un principio su pequeña familia nunca debió de haberse salido del pequeño pueblo donde vivía.

\- Cariño ¿todo bien? – su madre abrió de poco en poco la puerta. Al verlo tirado en su cama con la cara metida en la almohada, sabía que su pregunta no había sido la correcta.

" _Un hombre no debe llorar_ " es lo que decía su suegra, pero Tendou siempre fue un chico que no se ocultaba sus emociones, o eso era en la mayoría de las veces. Desde que lo vio nacer hasta su actual edad de veintidós años, Satori siempre ha tenido un aura llena de libertad e inquietud, la cual se ve obligada a encerrarse, como un canario en una jaula, estando en esa casa.

\- Sabes, yo tampoco quiero irme. Pero hay algo que debes de saber sobre este viaje. Para llegar al puerto, hay que viajar en tren… y el tren hace una pequeña parada en cierto pueblo del que nunca debimos de irnos –.

Tendou recibió un cálido beso en su cabeza por parte de su progenitora antes de retirarse.

\- Wakkun… - susurró antes de voltear a la pequeña mesita de noche y mirar la primera grulla que Ushijima había hecho. Sonrió retomando los ánimos; y con papel y tinta en mano comenzó a escribir su última carta al mismo destinatario de siempre.

III  
La cotidiana vida de Wakatoshi Ushijima

La vida de Wakatoshi no cambió tan radicalmente después de la partida de Satori. Lo único que ahora estaba ausente en su casa, eran los escandalosos gritos del pelirrojo queriendo que saliera a jugar con él.

Para Ushijima, todo siguió según su curso normal. Siguió yendo a la escuela, cuando regresaba ayudaba a su madre con la pequeña hortaliza que tenían y también contribuía a vender los productos en el pequeño mercado cerca de su casa.

Sin embargo, cada que tenía oportunidad, Wakatoshi se escabullía sigilosamente a la pequeña bodega para hacer algunas grullas de papel.

Y cada que terminaba una con satisfacción, la unía a un hilo junto al resto para no perderla. Y también, cada que terminaba una, en su mente se reproducía la memoria de Satori felicitándolo y dando unas palmaditas a su cabeza.

Había días en los que se preguntaba cómo estaba su pelirrojo amigo. Si comía adecuadamente o si seguía siendo más alto. Si se encontraba bien de salud y como era donde vivía ahora; pero todo eso era difícil de saber, hasta que la respuesta le llegó casi como por arte de magia.

Su madre le había leído una carta que había sido mandada por Tendou, para el pequeño Wakatoshi eso había sido más que suficiente para iluminar su inexpresivo rostro con una sonrisa y pedirle a su mamá que le ayudara a escribir una respuesta.

Así dieron inicio a un largo intercambio de cartas.

En cuanto a su vida diaria, para Wakatoshi, los años pasaron tan iguales.

Cada que hacía una grulla de papel, la realizaba pensando en Tendou; en todas las historias que le contaba en sus cartas, en sus experiencias. Cada que Ushijima realizaba una grulla, pensaba solo en Tendou Satori, y en querer volver a verlo.

 _Porque después de mucho tiempo, Wakatoshi entendió de mala manera que su padre nunca regresaría. Así que más que ahora, deseaba poder abrazar de nuevo a Tendou._

El trabajo en la hortaliza moldeo su cuerpo con buenos músculos. Y gracias a eso había momentos del día en el que se preguntaba si Satori lo reconocería después de todos esos años. A sus veintidós años, las personas mayores decían que tenía buenos músculos para cargar las pesadas cajas con vegetales.

El invierno se avecinaba y el frio aire se sentía como pequeñas agujas que se incrustaban en la piel. El clima no era bueno para cultivar así que en esa temporada la familia Ushijima no dedicaba tanto tiempo a la hortaliza.

Para Wakatoshi solo significaba más tiempo libre.

Ese día se encerró en la pequeña bodega donde siempre se escondía con Satori. Y con la paciencia que lo caracteriza contó las grullas que había hecho.

\- Novecientas noventa y nueve – susurró.

Sus manos temblaron por un momento y después de que pasara su estupor inicial, tomó un pedazo de papel… pero fue interrumpido en el primer doblez por su madre.

\- Sabía que te encontraría aquí –.

\- ¿Sucede algo malo? – preguntó Wakatoshi con cierta preocupación, su madre no era de molestarlo, y en ese momento necesitaba un poco de privacidad.

\- No. Pero esto es para ti – extendió su mano, entregando la carta.

El ánimo de Wakatoshi regresó de repente. Sin importarle que su madre lo estuviera viendo, tomó la carta y la comenzó a leer.

\- Hace mucho frio, en cuanto termines aquí ve a casa para darte algo de té… –. De repente, fue interrumpida por su hijo.

\- Lo siento – fueron las últimas palabras de Wakatoshi antes de salir corriendo con rumbo a la estación del tren, sin importarle que lo único que separaba sus pies del helado suelo eran las delgadas sandalias que llevaba.

IV  
Mil grullas

Después de un tedioso viaje en tren, su transporte hizo una parada en el viejo pueblo donde viva.

Satori extendió sus largas y delgadas piernas para después bajar del vagón en el que iba. Al principio no expresaba nada en su rostro, solo cansancio; pero mientras más se alejaba del tren, instintivamente su cabeza se movía de un lado a otro buscando a un hombre que le recordara a su mejor amigo de la infancia.

Sin embargo, esa persona no llegaba.

En su última carta había expresado todos sus sentimientos hacia su mejor amigo. Esperaba no haberlo asustado ya que sabía que Wakatoshi era del tipo de persona reservada, sin embargo, eso no evitó que escribiera demasiadas cursilerías. Al final añadió lo que más le entristecía, y eso era el hecho de que pronto se iría, que si correspondía sus sentimientos lo veía en el andén para poder escaparse con él; pero el pelirrojo temía lo peor en ese momento al darse cuenta de lo solo que estaba el lugar. Tal vez su carta no había llegado a tiempo o tal vez algo le pasó a Ushijima.

De inmediato negó con la cabeza sacando esos pensamientos negativos de su mente. Estaba esperanzado a que Wakatoshi llegara puntual, ya que, si volvía a subir a ese tren, el viaje se extendería de nuevo hasta llegar al mar y de ahí jamás tendría de nuevo la oportunidad de regresar.

Acunó sus manos alrededor de su boca, exhalando su aliento caliente para calentarlas. No tenía ni la menor idea de cuánto tiempo se quedarían ahí, pero el inoportuno grito del encargado de acarrearlos al vagón cual ganado no se hizo esperar.

El "todos a bordo" aceleró instintivamente le corazón de Tendou. Sus ojos comenzaron a buscar desesperadamente la figura de alguien familiar, pero no había nadie más en ese sitio que los pasajeros. El frio hacía permanecer a las personas refugiadas en sus casas.

Resignado, Tendou tomó su maleta, entrando al último vagón junto a su madre. Las puertas fueron cerradas, el tren se hizo escuchar dando aviso de que partiría y él acomodaba sus cosas en su asiento.

Wakatoshi después de todo nunca llegó.

Sin embargo, al alzar la vista, la alta figura de un hombre se hizo presente en el andén del tren. Solo estaba él, buscando con la mirada a alguien conocido, y en cuanto el carmín de los ojos de Satori se cruzaron con el castaño claro de los ojos de aquel hombre, Tendou supo que tenía que bajar del vagón.

Sonrió ampliamente a su madre y con dulce voz dijo – Yo… pertenezco aquí –.

Ella entendió de inmediato, y asintiendo con la cabeza le dio el permiso a su hijo de que empezara su propia vida lejos de ella. Dándole alas para que fuera a surcar otros cielos. – Te enviaré cartas – mencionó ella.

Satori besó en la frente a su progenitora, tomó con fuerza su maleta y mientras el tren comenzaba a ganar velocidad alejándose lentamente del pequeño pueblo, Tendou emprendió su carrera contra la velocidad de la máquina.

Con el mismo impulso de la carrera dio un brinco para saltar del pasillo hacia el barandal trasero del tren, y con el mismo saltar una última vez del barandal al andén. Rodó por el suelo, su abrigo se ensucio, el pantalón de su traje occidental de color marrón sufrió algunas rasgaduras y despeinó su cabello que se mantenía hacia un costado.

Pero todo eso valía la pena, al alzar su rostro se encontró con aquella mirada que siempre parecía pedir una explicación a todo manteniendo aún un toque inocente de su infancia.

\- Wakkun – susurró Satori, y las lágrimas del alto hombre comenzaron a salir por sus orbes.

Tendou tampoco se resistió, y sus lágrimas le traicionaron en ese momento.

Aquella vez cuando ambos se despidieron en el mismo andén hace años, lo hicieron siendo un mar de lágrimas; ahora, cuando al fin se reunían volvían a llorar como niños.

El primero en acercarse fue Satori. Sus primeros pasos fueron tambaleantes, pero de inmediato tomó el paso hasta Ushijima, terminando por lanzarse a la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

Para Wakatoshi tener a Satori de nuevo cerca era más que satisfactorio. Pero, algo le incomodaba. ¿Cómo era posible que su deseo se cumpliera si le había faltado una grulla?

Satori, pareciendo leer su mente rebusco en su bolsillo, sacando una grulla maltratada por el anterior ajetreo.

\- Se dobló un poco de más, pero aun conservo la primera grulla que hizo Wakkun aquella vez – entre sus manos estaba la pieza de origami, siendo sostenida gentilmente por las manos de un sonriente Tendou. Entonces Wakatoshi entendió dos cosas en ese momento.

Su deseo había sido cumplido, y la sonrisa de Satori era todo lo que necesitaba para que el frio de su cuerpo se disipara siendo abarcado por el calor que su corazón sentía al ver a aquel pelirrojo.

Tenerse el uno al otro era el mejor deseo que pudieron haber pedido.

Existe una leyenda antigua leyenda japonesa que promete a cualquiera que haga mil grullas de papel recibirá un deseo de parte de una grulla, tal como una vida larga o la recuperación de una enfermedad.

Y tu ¿ya sabes cuál es tu deseo?

* * *

Originalmente le iba a poner "Senbasuru" que hace referencia a la leyenda de las mil grullas. Pero al final quedó con ese nombre. La idea de las grullas la tenía desde hace tiempo, pero no encontraba en que personajes utilizarlos hasta que se me dio esta oportunidad.

 **Tendo WanFo'Oru Satori,** espero hayas pasado una bonita navidad y que futuramente pases un próspero año nuevo.

¡Saludos!


End file.
